


Un autre amant

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Jealousy, M/M, Makeover, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Transformation, Trichophilia, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: Undercover for a mission, Hux goes blond and Kylo goes wild.





	Un autre amant

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is the last time I’ll fill my own KHK prompt. I think from now on if I like an idea enough to submit it, that probably means I should just write it myself, haha. For reference, my original prompt was:
>
>> for whatever reason (undercover mission, not wanting to be recognized on vacation) hux dyes his hair blond. he doesnt think much of it, but kylo is simultaneously angry that his beautiful ginger locks are gone and also incredibly turned on by this new version of hux. rough sex, dirty talk, and kylo pulls his hair a lot
> 
>   
> Thanks to [missabigailhobbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs) for betaing! 

It was plain to anyone who knew his habits that General Hux was rather vain. He kept a vanity droid in his quarters for trimming his hair, shaving his face, and plucking and tinting his eyebrows. And stars forbid that he ever have a single hair out of place; he went through precisely one bottle of hair gel per week, and one bottle of shampoo per month. The shampoo was specially ordered off the HoloNet, its formulation made specifically for natural redheads to preserve their texture and color. He also used the corresponding conditioner twice weekly to combat the drying effects of the hair gel. As their relationship developed and Kylo began staying longer after sex, he became well acquainted with Hux's very specific habits and found them equally endearing and amusing.

Of course, Hux could never admit his vanity to himself or anyone else. Certainly, he took pride in his appearance, but it was all for the sake of the Order. No one would be able to take his authority seriously if he strutted about with dull, shaggy hair and scruffy cheeks. His entire grooming routine, as he viewed it, was as much a part of his job as commanding his troops. Showing his face was good for morale and trust-building. Posters with his face on them had been plastered across the galaxy as part of a recent recruitment campaign, and preliminary reports showed enrollment increasing significantly. Indeed, Hux was quite aware of his own attractiveness and cultivated it as a tool to be used for the good of the Order, just like anything else.

 

&&&

 

Unfortunately, it was because of the posters that Supreme Leader Snoke demanded a huge sacrifice from Hux on his upcoming mission with Kylo Ren.

"I am sending you both to Brrnshyk, where you will pose as traders. The planet is rich with many minerals, but we must determine whether they are sympathetic to the First Order before we decide how to proceed with obtaining those resources."

Hux nodded, while Kylo Ren's masked form beside him gave no indication of acknowledgement. Still, Snoke proceeded.

"Because of our newest recruitment campaign, you are both too recognizable: Kylo Ren for his mask and you, General, for your hair. The mask is easily remedied, but I suggest you do something about your hair before departing, General Hux. Your ship leaves after next gamma shift. You are both dismissed."

As they parted ways, Kylo Ren wondered with dread what sort of changes would be coming for Hux's glorious head of hair. Along with billions of others across the galaxy, Kylo was enthralled by Hux's sharp beauty and the striking color of his hair. His hair color was the feature that had originally attracted Kylo to him: he had never seen red hair before in person, so rare and so perfect, as if Hux had been marked from birth to stand out and excel past his plain-haired peers. Kylo loved the way it fell in Hux's eyes after drying and before any gel was applied; he loved burying his nose in it, kissing the crown of his head; he loved stroking it away from Hux's pale forehead when they were fucking. Sometimes when Hux sucked him off, Kylo would grab big fistfuls of it just for something to hold onto, and Hux's hum of protest around his cock only made him more aroused each time. He wondered whether Hux would have to shave his head and shuddered at the thought of a bald Hux.

Back in his quarters, Hux sat still in front of the mirror while the droid applied a white paste to his hair. He had decided on blond—he thought it would suit his skin tone better than darker hair. Wrinkling his nose at the chemical stench, he poked at his datapad, setting up the appropriate measures for his upcoming absence from the ship. His scalp burned where the paste touched it as he read through information about Brrnshykian politics and social norms. He thought reconnaissance missions would be beneath him at this rank, but apparently not. He suspected that Snoke merely wanted someone to keep Kylo Ren under control.

The droid finished its work, and Hux glanced up at his reflection. He looked ridiculous with a head of white, and could already see his hair and eyebrows turning a light yellow color. This, like all his other habits surrounding his hair, was for the good of the First Order, and while he disliked deviating from his normal routines and the itchiness of his scalp, he was willing to do whatever was necessary.

After a while, the white paste was washed away, and the droid began to apply a purple paste which thankfully didn't burn or itch as much. He looked even more ridiculous with a head of purple than with a head of white, but he had to trust that the droid knew what it was doing. In the back of his mind, he felt a slight sadness and dread that dyeing his hair back to his natural red would be significantly more difficult.

The droid washed away the purple paste, then trimmed and dried Hux's hair for him and gave him a shave. When he turned back around to look in the mirror, he barely recognized himself. The person in the mirror had his face, but the lighter eyebrows were jarring and put more emphasis on his nose. The light strands that fell around his temples looked like they had been spun from gold. His sideburns were completely gone. Instead of seeing his usual imposing self, hair gelled and eyebrows refined, he saw someone soft and alluring. He looked younger; his bangs in the front hung shorter, just slightly above his eyes, and were quite fluffy. Somehow it made his jaw look rounder too.

Yes, he could certainly get used to this new version of himself for the duration of their mission, and with a thrill of excitement, he hoped Kylo Ren could too.

 

&&&

 

The only way Kylo was able to recognize Hux waiting in the shuttle bay was by his greatcoat. From the back, it looked as if someone else entirely had stolen the coat from Hux and decided to wear it for themselves. Kylo approached the blond stranger, knowing it was Hux but still barely believing it. When he turned to look at Kylo, it was jarring. Hux's facial features were unchanged, but he somehow managed to look like a completely different person with his new haircut and color. Kylo felt irate that Hux would dare to eliminate such an integral part of his identity, though he rationally knew that Hux would never have been able to deny Snoke without facing dire consequences. Plus, the risk of being spotted by an enemy of the Order was too high for him to not take precautions.

"Ren," Hux greeted him curtly with a nod and swung open the shuttle door. Kylo followed him inside, standing behind Hux where he sat in the pilot's seat and staring at the top of his head. His hair was like gossamer; the color change had clearly altered the texture as well, and Kylo wanted to pull at it harder than ever before to punish Hux for defiling himself in this way. His entire body felt a confusing combination of arousal and repulsion; he wanted _his_ Hux, the same way he had always looked and the same way Kylo had always had him, but at the same time, he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through his bleached hair and to claim this new version of Hux as his own. Kylo imagined fucking into Hux face-down on the mattress; without seeing his face, it would be like fucking a completely different person. He could be any random stranger, just another pretty blond in the crowd, but nothing more. Nothing unique or spectacular.

The shuttle sped through the blackness of space, and Hux rose from the uncomfortable pilot's chair to sit in the small lounge area. Kylo Ren followed closely behind, saying nothing, and Hux got a sense that Ren was upset with him for some reason. While they didn't always have the best working relationship, lately their personal relationship had been progressing very satisfactorily, and Hux had imagined that Ren would enjoy this time alone between them, especially when, in his own opinion, he looked quite good.

Attempting to ignore Ren's silent sulking, Hux opened the bag that was filled with civilian clothes. He selected a gauzy blue shirt and black knee-length pants for himself, which, according to his research, were very fashionable on Brrnshyk. They also showed a lot more skin than Kylo Ren was used to seeing from him in the working environment, and Hux hoped the clothes could entice Ren into making the most of their mission. He decided to change right away, despite still having ample time before they reached their destination.

He stripped in front of Ren, who was staring pointedly out the viewport, Hux trying his best not to look like he was intending to put on a show. The thin material of the shirt didn't do much for warmth, and he felt his nipples hardening through it. The pants were perhaps a size too tight, but Hux considered that an advantage rather than a failure.

Feeling bold, he sat on the bench seat next to Ren, placing a hand on his knee. "Why don't you get changed as well?" he asked in his most enticing voice. He had always known he was attractive, but he had seldom _felt_ it as strongly as he did now, with his new look and its associated wave of confidence. If his current appearance were used in a new wave of propaganda, he was sure that enrollment rates would increase even more. Who could resist the dichotomy of a General who looked delicate and sweet but was actually ruthless and powerful? Very few—but apparently, Kylo Ren was among those very few, what with the way he was trying to ignore Hux completely.

Instead of answering his question immediately, Ren shifted away from him, brushing his hand aside. "I'll change when we get there," he stated disinterestedly, still avoiding looking at Hux. Hux felt a pang of disappointment, but he quickly quashed it. Soon enough, the mission would finish, and Hux could hopefully return to his former appearance which Ren clearly seemed to prefer over his current state.

Hours passed between them in silence. Hux read through more information to prepare himself for their arrival—far more information than was needed for their low-stakes mission, but Kylo wanted nothing to do with him and there was little else to occupy his time. The planet was a truly fascinating one, with huge underground caverns that were the source of the majority of the minerals the Order hoped to obtain from the Brrnshykians.

Now that Ren thought he wasn't paying attention, Hux could feel Ren's gaze on him, eyes traveling repeatedly over his newly golden hair. Hux ignored it and tried to continue his research. If Ren wanted to behave this way, Hux knew there was little he could do to stop him. He could only hope that Ren's sulking wouldn't blow their entire mission.

While Hux was concentrating on his datapad, Kylo slipped away to the ship's tiny refresher. He had to get a grip on himself. He had hoped being around Hux more in his altered state would allow him to adjust and stop feeling so overwhelmed. However, his anger and arousal were more intense than ever before, and the hand Hux had placed on his knee as a proposition had certainly not helped. Ordinarily, Kylo would have jumped at the chance to have sex with Hux, but seeing him bright blond was messing with his mind. He had never been one to truly enjoy fucking strangers, no matter how attractive they were, yet he knew this stranger was actually Hux, who he was in a semi-committed relationship with. Kylo wanted him badly in this nearly unrecognizable state, yet just as badly he wanted to shake Hux by the shoulders until his hair changed back to ginger. He couldn't look at Hux without his eyes catching on his hair, like a familiar constellation with the brightest star missing.

He pulled his pants down and fisted his cock, hoping to relieve the overwhelming confusion he was feeling towards this entire mission. Hux was blond. The slicked-back red hair was gone, replaced by this shorter, softer look, and it wouldn't be easily undone. Hux would stay looking like this for their mission, and even after getting his hair re-dyed, it would still be short and fluffy, difficult to tame with his beloved gel. His cheeks would still be exposed while his sideburns grew back in. Kylo gripped his shaft tighter and started pumping himself in earnest. How dare Hux do this to himself? How dare he look so delectable after destroying his best feature? Kylo thumbed the underside of his cockhead, spreading the precome that had leaked out. Kriff, he was going to come. He was thankful that he at least had clothes to change into, but didn't think he could stand it if his own outfit was as tight and revealing as Hux's. Kylo had already resigned himself to having a painful boner through the mission, determined not to give into Hux's advances when he was in such a besmirched condition.

Thinking of Hux's appearance again pushed Kylo over the edge of his orgasm suddenly. He had to slap his other hand over his mouth to muffle his groan of surprise, and even then it didn't hide it completely. Hux was likely very aware of what he was doing in the refresher.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kylo opened the door to find Hux standing immediately outside it, arms crossed over his chest. Whether it was for warmth or an expression of exasperation, Kylo wasn't sure.

"Ren! Explain yourself!" Hux barked.

"Need to change clothes," Kylo mumbled, walking towards the bag on the table and pulling out a pair of billowing black shorts and a stretchy grey shirt.

Hux grabbed his arm. "What is the meaning of all this? I try to… seduce you, for lack of a better word, and you give me the cold shoulder, only to go jerk off in the refresher and pretend like nothing is wrong! I thought you weren't interested, but you clearly are!"

A bead of sweat formed near Hux's temple, darkening the hair there to a dull brownish color. Without realizing what he was doing, Kylo brought his thumb up to swipe across it, then cupped Hux's cheek with his palm.

"You're just so different like this," Kylo said. His grip on Hux's jaw tightened and he pushed his head to the side to get a full view of him. Under the bluish blinking lights of the ship console, Hux looked absolutely ethereal. Kylo desperately wanted to ruin him.

Hux winced as Ren's breath passed over the side of his face. His grip was much too tight, and Hux had no idea what to expect from Ren. His behavior so far had been contradictory at best, manipulative at worst. Was Ren attempting to gain the upper hand over him? Was this petty mission all a ruse to get the General out of the way? Hux shuddered. Despite himself, his dick gave a little throb in his tight pants at the rough handling. He had been anticipating a positive reaction from Kylo, but this brutish, angry reaction wasn't entirely unwelcome either.

Kylo brought his other hand up to rest at Hux's waist. Just as he was about to pull their bodies together, the console beeped, signifying their imminent landing on Brrnshyk.

"This discussion is far from over," Hux warned him, sitting back down in the pilot's seat to take control of their landing.

 

&&&

 

Their lodgings on-planet were modest, the type of hotel that was well on its way to being run-down but hadn't reached that stage just yet. It would have seemed odd for small-time traders to have a lavish place to stay, though Hux already missed the luxury and familiarity of his quarters back on the Finalizer. The building was old Imperial architecture, towering and angular, but dwarfed by all the newer, modern structures surrounding it.

Inside their room, Hux set the bag of belongings on the bed and lay down beside it. He was exhausted from their journey and from all the energy he had put into trying to understand Ren. The dim purple light and grey decor of the room didn't help to energize him in the slightest, and before he knew it, he was on the edge of sleep. He felt Ren's weight press down on the bed beside him, but unlike other nights they had spent together, Ren made no move to pull Hux closer or even put a blanket over him. Hux drifted into slumber feeling undesirable and dejected, a dull ache in his chest.

Kylo glanced over at Hux's sleeping form. He looked even more soft and relaxed like this, a totally different person from the red-haired man who shouted at his army with fury and vigor. Though Kylo was ashamed of his hurried orgasm in the refresher, he could feel himself becoming aroused yet again just looking at Hux in this state. The blond hair suited him; objectively, he looked much better than he did before; however, Kylo missed seeing the person that he had fallen for. He felt a repulsion at the _falseness_ of the image Hux was presenting, but the image itself was more than pleasant enough.

Wanting to avoid disturbing Hux by jacking off next to him, and not willing to soil another set of clothes, Kylo tried to will his erection away mentally, and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

&&&

 

After a prolonged nap, Hux awoke to strong arms around his torso, one big hand resting over where his heart beat in his chest. Ren may have been trying his best to avoid Hux in his waking hours, but sleep had pulled him back into his usual habits. Hux sighed and pressed his face against Kylo, wanting the moment to last before Ren awoke and remembered whatever revulsion he had developed towards Hux's new appearance.

Hux felt Kylo's breath quicken, but instead of being pushed away, the arms around him gripped tighter. Kylo's lips came to press a kiss against the top of Hux's head, a familiar gesture.

Resting a hand on Kylo's forearm, Hux said, "Talk to me."

"It's like I don't know who you are anymore."

"That's completely absurd. It's only hair."

"But it's part of you! Besides, I look at you more than you look at yourself. It's a strange sight to see someone looking so different."

"I know you don't like it. It will go away as soon as we return." Hux gave him a little reassuring pat on the shoulder, having missed the physical contact between them.

Kylo paused and could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment. "I… never said I didn't like it."

Hux shifted in his arms to face him fully. "I don't understand at all."

"Earlier, when you wanted to… to fuck, I wanted it too. But I felt like I would be cheating on you, in a way. At the same time, I feel attracted to you, and I know it's still you, but you just don't look like you, and it seemed… disloyal."

Hux couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Are you loyal to me or to my hair color? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Ren's lip jutted out into a pout. "Don't make fun of me. I'm conflicted."

"Let me help you," Hux said, lowering his lashes, trying to be sultry. Kylo's resolve had been wearing thin from the second he had seen Hux in the shuttle bay; one look into Hux's eyes now and it completely disappeared. Kylo gave a nod of affirmation before Hux surged up to press their mouths together, licking at the seam of his mouth and slipping inside. Kylo began to rub at Hux's blond hair, missing its usual length, and when he had enough of kissing, he grabbed a fistful of it and pulled Hux away from him. Hux gasped.

"Suck me," Kylo demanded. "I want that mouth on me."

Hux obliged him enthusiastically, crawling down the bed to position himself facing Kylo's crotch. Kylo pushed his pants down and his cock sprung free. It was huge, hard, and already dripping with precome.

Hux wrapped his lips around it and started moving his head up and down. There was no way he could fit it all, and the sheer size of it turned Hux on every time. He brought both his hands up to stroke around the shaft where his mouth couldn't reach.

Kylo gazed down at the head of blond hair bobbing around his cock. The sensation was familiar—Hux knew all his sensitive spots and his technique was refined in pushing Kylo towards orgasm—but the hottest part of all was how visually different it was from what Kylo usually got. Normally, Hux's ginger hair was longer on top, and once it had come ungelled, it would flop down in his eyes, easy for Kylo to stroke. Now, Kylo grabbed a hold of the short blond strands and ran his thumb through the bangs that just covered his forehead. He gave an experimental tug, then when Hux groaned in approval, he pulled on it harder. He knew it had to have been painful for Hux, but Hux didn't seem to care. He swirled his tongue around Kylo's cock and hummed; the combined sensations pushed Kylo even closer to his climax.

Kylo got a two-handed grip on that blond hair, the pale strands poking through the cracks between his fingers. The texture had changed just slightly; only someone who petted Hux's hair as often as Kylo did would have noticed. It was softer, downier, fluffier, and not solely because of the lack of styling product. He held Hux's head in place and thrust up into his mouth. Hux moaned low in his throat, and Kylo fucked his mouth in earnest—tears welled up in Hux's eyes; whether they were from choking on Kylo's cock or having his hair nearly pulled from his scalp, neither of them were sure. The slick sounds of his dick sliding in and out drove Kylo to pump in and out even faster.

This was the roughest sex they had had yet, and Hux was absolutely getting off on it. He pulled at his own cock eagerly, knowing it wouldn't take much more of this for him to come. Having gotten past whatever hang-ups Kylo had initially had about his hair, he was clearly loving the novelty of it now.

"Fuck," Kylo bit out as he was nearing orgasm. "Swallow it. Swallow my come, you slutty fucking _blond_ —"

It was a ludicrous thing to push Hux over the edge, but it worked. He froze around Kylo's cock, pumping himself through his orgasm, trying to catch it all in his hand. He enjoyed giving head but he had never come so hard from the act before; Kylo's fixation on his new hair clearly really did something for him too. Kylo's come began to fill Hux's mouth, some of it dripping out and coating Hux's lips, but he did his best to swallow it all to please Kylo.

"You taste disgusting," Hux informed him, but there was no sting behind it. He crawled back up the bed to rest next to Kylo, using one of his enormous biceps to pillow his head. There was drool and come running down his chin, catching the light as it dried. His mouth was red and looked totally wrecked. Kylo placed a kiss to the corner of it, licking Hux where a few droplets had escaped.

"Not that bad," Kylo mumbled, pulling Hux closer and resting his chin on top of his head, one hand stroking through his hair. As Kylo breathed out, Hux's hair fluttered.

 

&&&

 

They both cleaned themselves up and headed out to the market, where all traders gathered. It would be easy for them to gauge the attitudes of the people by the gossip at the market stalls, particularly with the help of Kylo's mind-reading techniques. Though Hux was oblivious to it all, Kylo couldn't help but notice the heads that turned when Hux entered the crowd. None of them recognized him as a general of the First Order, but almost all of them had some sort of unsavory sexual thought about what they wanted to do with Hux. Kylo clenched his fist at his side. The plan was for Hux to make small talk with as many customers and traders as possible to distract them, while Kylo did the dirty work of digging through their minds. While Hux was following the plan perfectly, Kylo found himself becoming distracted by the way each person looked at Hux. Most of them stared at him with open lust, and a few even had salacious fantasies (the more creative of which Kylo filed away for later use).

It wasn't until they made their way to the indoor portion of the market that they were able to truly get an idea of how the Brrnshykians felt about the First Order. There was no Force necessary to discover it—it was staring them in the face.

An enormous recruitment poster of Hux hung in the entryway. He looked imposing and regal; it was larger than life. There were several clippings of colorful plants taped to the edges of the poster, which Kylo could only assume was a gesture of goodwill towards the Order. He felt a tinge of sadness to see Hux's former appearance in contrast to the man who stood before him. His back was to Kylo, and Kylo could see the jut of his shoulder blades through the translucent material of his shirt. He supposed it was a testament to the success of Hux's disguise that he could stand so close to a picture of himself without being recognized.

Throughout the rest of their day in the marketplace, many more admiring eyes and lecherous thoughts continued to follow Hux. Ultimately, their reconnaissance was a success, and their true identities never crossed anyone's mind. It would be easy to negotiate for Brrnshyk's resources without having to exert any military force—perhaps Hux could return and strike the most bountiful deal himself.

Despite the success, Ren was becoming angrier and angrier. By the time they reached their hotel room door, he was literally breathing down Hux's neck, fuming with frustration.

Hux fumbled with the lock, distracted by Kylo's looming presence only inches behind him, finally managing to get the door open. Once inside, Ren shoved him against the door hard, his forearm pinning Hux across the chest to keep him from moving.

"You wanted to go unnoticed, but looking like this, no one could help but notice you. You could be anyone." Kylo licked over his nipple through the thin material of the shirt, before he got a grip on the material at Hux's sides and ripped the entire thing in two. As the fabric fell away, Hux brought one arm up around Ren's neck to hold him in place for a kiss. He bit at Ren's lower lip and sucked it between his own. Kylo moved on to suck on Hux's tongue before going back to licking at his lips.

"Ahhh, Kylo," Hux moaned against his jaw when they broke free. "More, please, more." His hips thrust against Kylo's leg, trying to get friction against his dick unsuccessfully, and he brushed their wet lips together. Kylo reached down the front of Hux's pants and pushed them off his slim hips. He rubbed over the trail of dark ginger hair that led from his navel to his dick.

"This is your true self," Kylo growled. "You could never hide it from me."

"Ohhh—!" Hux cried out as Kylo's hand wrapped around his dick and his thumb swiped under the head. Hux's hands were up under Kylo's shirt, tugging at it, trying to feel all of him.

As Kylo pulled his clothes off, Hux admired the flex of his muscles rippling under his skin, the sheer width of his torso from all his training. However pointless the mission had been otherwise, Hux thought it was worth it for this moment alone. Kylo's gaze on him made him feel wanted, needed, and beautiful.

"Take me to bed," Hux murmured in Kylo's ear, and Kylo lifted him completely up off the floor, carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom. Kylo sat Hux down gently and proceeded to fit Hux's entire cock down his throat.

"Yes, Kylo, fuck yes," Hux groaned as Kylo's hot tongue lapped around his shaft. "More, I need more, please, your fingers, need you inside—ahh!" A fingertip pressed hard against his hole, not yet breaching him. Kylo held his other hand palm out to the empty air, using the Force to summon the lubricant.

"Hate when you do that," Hux muttered, though he really loved the display of power. Slicking him up, Kylo began to finger him as he continued to suck him off. Hux cried out when Kylo swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock at the same instant he rubbed over his prostate. Hux's cries let him know he had found a good combination, so Kylo repeated both motions until Hux was a mess of groans and whimpers.

"Fuck me," Hux managed to gasp out, "Please, ah, please just give it to me—!" Kylo pulled away completely for a moment and Hux wanted to sob at the loss of contact. Both of Kylo's huge hands gripped his hipbones and he was flipped over onto his stomach, his cheek rubbing uncomfortably against the embroidery of the duvet cover.

Kylo lined his cock up with Hux's waiting hole, rubbing over it without pressing inside yet. He grabbed Hux by the hair and pulled as hard as he could; Hux's back arched backwards towards him and both his arms straightened out to brace himself against the bed. He kissed under Hux's ear briefly before biting down on his earlobe, causing Hux to shout.

"You're gorgeous like this. If you looked like this all the time, the First Order would fall apart. You wouldn't be able to do anything besides get fucked. So eager, so willing, just for me. You did it all for me," Kylo babbled, lining himself up and letting the tip just barely breach Hux. The purplish light bounced off the divot of his spine and the sharp cut of his shoulder blades, tinting his hair lilac. He looked unreal, an exquisite specter that Kylo couldn't believe he got to call his own. In any and all iterations, Hux would be beautiful, and Hux would be his.

"Get on with it already," Hux rolled his eyes though Kylo couldn't see.

In one fluid motion, Kylo shoved his entire length inside of Hux. Hux shouted at the stretch of it; he'd taken Kylo's cock enough times before to know what to expect, but it had never been so fast, never filled him quite like this.

"Take it," Ren growled, "Take it, fucking take it all." He thrust in and out roughly, his hand still tangled in Hux's blond hair. It was so fake, so not-Hux, but he couldn't get enough of it. Tears had begun to fall down Hux's cheeks from the pain of having his hair nearly ripped from his scalp. His mouth hung open, unable to form any coherent sounds, longing for release. Hux managed to angle his hips so that Kylo was hitting his prostate each time, his pace becoming quicker and more erratic with each push inside. He fisted his own dick, pushing himself closer and closer to finishing. He relished the pain Kylo was inflicting upon him, and felt powerful in the knowledge that he had been the one to push Kylo to lose all control over himself.

Hux was so tight around his cock, so warm and perfect, and his asscheeks were reddening from the slap of Kylo's hips against them. Kylo felt his grip on Hux's head weaken as some of the hairs he was holding were pulled out completely; the chemical processing plus the strength of Kylo's tugging had simply overpowered them.

"Fuck, Kylo, it's so much, that's too much, that's..." Hux groaned.

Kylo opened his mouth to apologize, but in that moment, Hux's hole began to clench around his cock, and Hux was coming from the pain-pleasure combination of it. His eyes squeezed shut as the pressure that had built up within him was finally released; his cock spurted out all over the bed and his abdomen, making a rather huge mess. His entire body felt wrung out and exhausted; his scalp tingled unpleasantly from the handful of hair Kylo had taken from it.

Kylo reached his orgasm just as Hux's dick gave a last twitch. All his come spilled inside of Hux and he moaned at the slickness of it, his thrusts becoming sloppier and shallower. When Kylo pulled out, Hux shuddered at the loss of him and rolled over to the clean side of the bed. Kylo deserved to have to lie in the wet spot.

"Got too rough, sorry," Kylo said softly as he lay down and started to pet Hux's hair. "Was it good for you?"

Hux nodded, because it certainly was good. Fantastic, in fact. It was also the strangest fuck he had ever had, Hux thought to himself. Kylo's fixation on his hair was utterly bizarre, but if this is where it got them, perhaps they would have to go on undercover missions together more often.

Kylo held him in his arms, and they fell asleep like that, his face buried in Hux's blond hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too niche? Idk. I really enjoyed writing this. I was going for kind of a "false converse" of identity porn, but it’s really not that deep, haha. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) for more vain villains. Comments are super appreciated!!!


End file.
